List of cameos in Pixar films
Cameo appearances in Pixar Animation Studios films. Miscellaneous cameos Tin Toy.png|Tinny in Lifted Presto-statler-waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf in the audience (Presto) Pixar25_EasterEggs011.jpg|The Thunderbolt TV show from One Hundred and One Dalmatians playing in a theater (Day & Night) WALLE in YourFriendtheRat.jpg|WALL-E driving a bus in Your Friend the Rat FleainYourFriendtheRat.gif|P.T. Flea in Your Friend the Rat Andreinred'sdream.png|Andre in a Clock (Red's Dream) ''Toy Story Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room File:A113_Toy_Story.jpg|A113 in Andy's family's car's license plate A Bug's Life Pizza Planet Car in A Bug's Life.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from ''Toy Story A113 A Bug's Life.png|A113 in a box at the bug city Lion King Musical.png|A screen of the The Lion King musical on above the theatre in Bug City. Pizza Planit.png|A Mega Gulp cup from Pizza Planet can be seen on top of the Bug Bar Bugs-Life-Woody-Eyes-Open-w.jpg|Woody appears in the outtakes ''Toy Story 2 Ts2bugslife-1-.jpg|''A Bug's Life calendar in Andy's room as well as the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Ts2bugslifebook-1-.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head reading A Bug's Life storybook Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo, Jr. Toystory2-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room File:185px-Sunnymiamitoystory2.jpg|Sunny Miami on the TV Ts2bugslifetoys-1-.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' characters as toys in Al's Toy Barn Ts2pinkbear-1-.jpg|A pink bear from the original Toy Story Pizza Planet Car in Toy Story 2.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from the original Toy Story ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes ''Monsters, Inc. Monstersplane-1-.jpg|Plane toy from ''Toy Story Monstro in Monsters INC.jpg|Monstro Monsterswallpaper-1-.jpg|Andy's wallpaper as one of Randall's sheets for camouflage Monstersmarlin-1-.jpg|Marlin on a Sushi restaurant's wallpaper Monstersnemo2-1-.jpg|Nemo in a room/closet Pizza Planet Car in Monsters Inc..png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story and trailer from A Bug's Life Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie from Toy Story 2, Nemo from Finding Nemo, and the Pixar Ball from Luxo, Jr. in Boo's bedroom monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8827.jpg|Columbia on a Poster monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg|Tomorrowland on a poster Monstersclown-1-.jpg|Polly Clown from Toy Story File:Rex-cameo.png|Giant Rex in the bloopers ''Finding Nemo A113 Finding Nemo.png|A113 in Dr. Phillip Sherman's camera Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg|Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story in the dentist's office Nemomobile.jpg|Mobile from Boo's room found in the dentist's office Pizza Planet Car in Finding Nemo.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story Incrediblesfindingnemo.jpg|A boy reading an Incredibles comic book Mikefindingnemo.jpg|Mike Wazowski during the end credits Luigi's cameo appearance.png|Luigi from ''Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3 driving past by ''The Incredibles Boxing Toy.png A113 The Incredibles.jpg|A113 as a cell's location Pizza Planet Car in Incredibles.png|Pizza Planet Truck File:Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11867.jpg|Doc Hudson as a car Cars A113 Cars.png|A113 in a train cars-disneyscreencaps_com-10217.jpg|The Pizza Planet Truck from ''Toy Story ''Ratatouille rata-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Dug from ''Up as a dog barking at Remy Pizza Planet Car in Ratatouille.png|Pizza Planet Car in Ratatouille Bombvoyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage as a mime ''WALL-E File:Rex_walle.jpg|Rex in WALL-E's collection A113 in WALLE.png|A113 in the computer screen Pizza Planet Car in WALL-E.png|Pizza Planet Truck in WALL-E Up Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and a Pixar ball inside Dil's house Pizza Planet Car in Up.png|Pizza Planet truck File:185px-Sunny_Miami_in_Up.png|Sunny Miami in the brochure Toy Story 3 toystory3_a113.jpg|A113 on Andy's car toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-5926.jpg|The Pizza Planet truck seen in Chuckle's flashback Toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room during the flashback Pixar25_EasterEggs251.jpg|Buy n Large batteries in Buzz's battery compartment. Wallyb ts3.jpg|Wally B. on Bonnie's backpack Cars 2 Siddeley A113.png|A113 on Siddeley's tail Gastow's Cars 2.png|Gusteau's from ''Ratatouille makes a cameo appearance as Gastow's Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2.png|Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2 Popemobile.jpg|Priest & Altar Boy Pitty from El Materdor ''Brave brave_witch_easteregg_pizza_planet.jpg|A Pizza Planet truck next to the bear carving made by the Witch Sulley Brave.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in The Witch's cottage. Newt - Cameo in Brave.jpg|A newt from Pixar's unfinished film ''Newt as part of the Witch's potion. ''Monsters University Screen shot 2013-06-24 at 3.55.23 PM.png|Waternoose in a photo in ''Monsters University ''Inside Out Inside-Out-2.png|The Sunnyside Daycare playground from ''Toy Story 3, albeit some slight changes. Inside-Out-3.png|In the teaser trailer, Riley with her mom and dad are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films Inside Out - Figment.jpg|Figment in a portrait in Imagination Land in Inside Out. ''A113 A113.jpg|Inside Out A113 A Bug's Life.png|A bugs Life A113 Cars.png|Cars A113 Finding Nemo.png|Finding Nemo A113 The Incredibles.jpg|The Incredibles A113 Toy Story.jpg|Toy story, 1/2 A113 in WALLE.png|Wall-E, 2/3 Ratatouille A113.jpg RatatouilleA113.png A113 1.png|Cars 2, 1/2 AUTO-A113.jpg|Wall-E, 3/3 Toy Story 3a113.jpg|Toy story 3 Toystory2a113.png|Toy story 2 Toy Storya113.jpg|Toy story, 2/2 Siddeley A113.png|Cars 2, 2/2 WALL-E-2.jpg|Wall-E, 1/3 Pizza Planet truck '' Bugslife-Pizzarcar.jpg Pizza Planet truck in Monsters, Inc..png Nemo-Pizzaplanet.jpg THE AWESOME PIZZA PLANET TRUCK!!!.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps com-10217.jpg|Cars Up pizza planet truck.png Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2.png|Cars 2 2/2 Pizzatruck.png Brave witch easteregg pizza planet.jpg|Brave Todd, the pizza planet truck.png Pizzaplanetup2.jpg Category:Lists Category:Pixar Category:Galleries